Kiss
by jippy
Summary: A make-out session leads Sora and Yamato to an uncomfortable situation. [A Sorato one-shot.]


**Author's Note:** And another Sorato one-shot drabble! Probably my last for a while. Or ever. Ha. This one is rated a _strong_ T for touching on a mature subject – but I really didn't think it deserved an M rating. Yamato and Sora are around sixteen here.

* * *

**Kiss**

* * *

Yamato really liked kissing Sora.

Sometimes, though, he liked it a little _too_ much.

Yamato tried to lessen their kiss a bit, to make it more . . . _manageable_ for him – though Sora only seemed to apply more pressure on her part to make up for his declining responsiveness. Knowing that this wasn't going to work and that he couldn't outright stop their session without alerting Sora to his growing problem, Yamato discretely tried to lift his leg to cross it over his other leg.

Sora, however, soon noticed that her boyfriend was shifting quite a bit on the couch. She opened her eyes curiously and pulled back from him, only to find a very uncomfortable Yamato looking back at her uneasily. Sora furrowed her eyebrows in concern, before she glanced down at Yamato's crotch – and noticed very clearly that he had an erection.

Sora's first reaction was to laugh.

Yamato turned beet red and immediately grabbed a cushion from behind him to shove over his crotch. His brain automatically went into panic mode and his first thought was that Sora was going to think he wanted sex from her – and he didn't want her to think that's what he was after. "It doesn't mean I want to –" He paused, thinking that perhaps she'd think he meant he didn't find her desirable – when he absolutely did. "I mean, I do – I mean . . ." he trailed off. How was he supposed to convey to her that he wasn't after sex but that, well, _eventually_ . . . he'd like for them to get to that point?

Though Sora was a little embarrassed that Yamato had reacted in that way to _her_, she continued to laugh easily at him, seemingly not fazed at all.

But Yamato noticed that Sora _was_ blushing lightly, despite her apparent amusement. "Should I – should I leave?" he asked her uncertainly. He felt really awkward right now, and he thought that perhaps Sora might be too, but that she was hiding it behind her laughter.

But Sora ignored his question. "Does this happen often – and for no reason?" she asked him instead, unable to conceal her smirk. "Like when you're having dinner or watching TV?"

"No!" Yamato yelled at her, his eyebrows knitted together. Though . . . that wasn't entirely true. "Well . . . sometimes . . . it's just random." His face stayed scarlet as his fingers fidgeted with the cushion. "But it happens more often . . . around you." He refused to look her in the eye. "I don't know. I really like kissing you and . . . it just . . . happens," he muttered, still avoiding her gaze. "I can't control it." He was rambling, he knew. "It's not like a model aeroplane or anything, Sora."

A beat.

"No," Sora couldn't help sniggering. "It's not that."

Despite being embarrassed beyond belief, Yamato was getting a _little_ annoyed at his girlfriend's amusement while he was obviously so uncomfortable. "Give me a break, Sora," he retorted, running a hand through his blond hair.

Sora smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I was just teasing." She placed a comforting hand on his forearm, to let him know that she really hadn't meant any harm. "So this isn't the first time this has happened around me?"

Yamato shook his head curtly. "No." The difference being he'd actually managed to hide it from her all those other times due to wearing really loose-fitting pants, or having a table or _something_ obscuring him below the waist. Or usually when he felt as though their kissing was getting a little too intense, he'd come up with an excuse to leave or stop before he managed to get hard. But today he had let himself get too carried away, thinking he'd be able to control himself.

Sora took one of Yamato's hands in hers. "Well, I really don't think there's anything for you to be ashamed of," she told him gently.

Yamato looked at her sceptically. She had just been laughing at him an awful lot over this. "Really?" he asked her flatly.

Sora couldn't help but to giggle a bit. "Yes, really," she told him as reassuringly as she could. She had to admit that this was the first time she'd been in this situation. Yamato was her first and only boyfriend – and she planned for him to be her last, if life went accordingly – and so she'd never been with anyone else to notice whether they got random erections. But Yamato wasn't a liar. She trusted him. "If it happens again, I'll take it as a compliment," she smiled at him. "Like you said, you can't control it."

Yamato didn't know what to say to that, but her words were making him feel a lot better. His erection had also thankfully gone down by now, so he removed the cushion as coolly as he could, and placed it back in its usual spot behind him.

"And honestly," Sora told him, taking a quick glance at his crotch, "I'd be worried if you _didn't_ get an erection." She smiled wryly at him. "And at least I know you don't find me _un_attractive," she added teasingly.

Well, that was a given. The beginnings of a grin formed on Yamato's face. "Of course not, Sora. You're beautiful." He blushed, knowing that he didn't tell her that often enough. He mostly just assumed that she knew how perfect she was to him.

Sora smiled and flushed lightly at the compliment. She glanced back down at Yamato's crotch and bit her lip. Well, now that they were on the subject . . . She looked back up at Yamato. "But we should really . . . talk," she began, her tone soft but serious. "About what we want – in our relationship." Her cheeks were tinged red at what she was saying.

Yamato swallowed. He didn't feel ready for this conversation – but at the same time, he also felt as though it probably _was_ time for it. They had been dating for over two years now. He nodded, mirroring Sora's blush. "OK."

But Sora noticed how extremely nervous Yamato looked. To be more accurate, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. She almost laughed but held it back, so as not to deal another blow to his self-esteem. "We can talk about it later, if you want?" she offered, with an understanding smile.

Yamato paused, then quickly nodded his head. "OK. Later's good." Anything Sora thought was best was fine with him – plus, he wasn't exactly in a rush to talk about sex with her.

Sora reached over and grabbed the cushion back from behind Yamato, and placed it gently back in his lap. "In case of further incidents," she teased. Yamato blushed again at this, but Sora just smiled kindly at him. "So, where were we?" she whispered, leaning in closer to her boyfriend to continue where they had left off.

Sora really liked kissing Yamato.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Because it's bound to happen. :P


End file.
